rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel Rainart/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Hazel's concept art.jpg|Hazel's concept art Official Designs Amity Arena character art of Hazel Rainart.jpg|Official design of Hazel Rainart for RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY AA Hazel Rainart render.jpg|Hazel's render from RWBY: Amity Arena. Hazel Rainart card icon.png|Hazel's legendary card icon Promotional Materials Hazelpromoamity.png|Promotional material of Hazel's release for RWBY: Amity Arena Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening Vol4op 00028.png The Next Step V4 01_00010.png V4 01_00013.png V4 01_00017.png V4 01_00025.png V4 01_00026.png V4 01_00029.png Kuroyuri V4 10 00008.png|"Here." V4 10 00009.png|Hazel "Encourages" the stubborn ticket dispenser to grant Oscar's request. V4 10 00011.png|"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." V4 10 00012.png|One last glance back before going on his way Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00017.png|Hazel standing beside Adam V5OP 00025.png|Hazel stops Magnhild with one hand... V5OP 00026.png|And parries StormFlower with his bare forearms. Dread in the Air V5 02 00040.png|Heading towards Sienna's throne V5 02 00042.png|Standing back as Adam continues to monologue V5 02 00046.png|A mournful look over a needless death The More the Merrier V5_11_00011.png|Hazel seals the hero's proverbial fates. V5_11_00025.png|Spectating, for the time being V5 11 00066.png|Not headed for Valhalla this night V5 11 00067.png|Parrying Ren's blades Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00009.png|Barely staggered as Lionheart collides with him. V5C12_00010.png|"You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you." V5C12_00012.png|The calmness fades away, replaced by seething rage. V5C12_00013.png|Starts tearing off his jacket. V5C12_00014.png|"You'll pay for what you did..." V5C12_00015.png|Hazel injects himself with Lightning Dust.... V5C12_00016.png|And screams as he feels the power rushing through his veins. V5C12_00017.png|About to engage the new Ozpin V5C12_00019.png|Turns back to see Qrow trying to stop him. V5C12_00033.png|Rears back for a Dust-enhanced punch. V5C12_00034.png|Creating an electric shockwave V5C12_00035.png|Nails Oscar with a heavy blow V5C12_00036.png|Stalking his hated enemy V5C12_00038.png|Fighting Qrow once more. V5C12_00039.png|"Tell him Ozpin, tell him how you KILLED HER!" V5C12_00040.png|Tossing Qrow aside like so much garbage. V5C12_00055.png|Smashing the floor where Ozpin once stood V5C12_00056.png|Damaging a wooden beam with his blows V5C12_00057.png|Misses yet another deadly punch V5C12_00062.png|Takes a hit from Ozpin's Cane... V5C12_00063.png|And another... V5C12_00064.png|Takes a series of blows... V5C12_00065.png|And is finally brought to his knees. V5C12_00080.png|Nails Qrow with a blow meant for Ozpin... V5C12_00081.png|And brutally knocks him aside. Downfall V5 13 00006.png|Shooting lightning from his fist V5 13 00010.png|Fighting alongside Lionheart V5 13 00011.png|"A monster like you must be STOPPED!" V5 13 00012.png|"How many more children must die for you?" V5 13 00013.png|Feels Nora Valkyrie resisting V5 13 00014.png|Said victim hurls him over her shoulder. V5 13 00015.png|Takes a heavy hit to the breadbasket... V5 13 00016.png|And finds himself evicted from the Grand Hall. V5 13 00018.png|Adds some Fire Dust to the mix... V5 13 00019.png|And screams as the power flows through him. V5 13 00031.png|About to be caught on film for Mistral's Most Wanted? V5 13 00041.png V5 13 00042.png|"This... is your business, not mine. Fix it." V5 13 00048.png|Caught by surprise... V5 13 00049.png|And pulled back inside. V5 13 00051.png|Looking back at who corralled him. V5 13 00090.png|Still down, for now Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00023.png V5 14 00024.png|Firing a dual elemental Dust blast V5 14 00026.png|Being dropkicked by Blake Belladonna. V5 14 00030.png|Screaming in rage over Lionheart's cowardice V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00059.png|Aghast at seeing that it is not Cinder with the Relic V5 14 00060.png V5 14 00065.png|Fleeing down the mountain path Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00020.png|Eager for a rematch with the heroes V6 op 00021.png Uncovered V6 02 00033.png|A wanted man So That's How It Is V6 04 00014.png|Receiving a somewhat patronizing welcome V6 04 00020.png|Kneeling in penitence before his queen V6 04 00022.png|Stands up to take the blame V6 04 00025.png|Ghastly hands grasp at his feet V6 04 00026.png|Hazel, manhandled for his impertinence V6 04 00028.png|Still prostrated before Salem V6 04 00029.png|Recovering after being released V6 04 00031.png|Hazel, realizing his predicament V6 04 00032.png|Staying calm amidst the cracking glass V6 04 00034.png|Escorting Emerald from the council chamber Our Way V6 13 00137.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Hazel Rainart images Category:Character images